Leave The Past Behind
by JussiVuori
Summary: When Matt told LitaAmy he had something important to tell her,he didn't now she had news too.Based on Raw ep where Matt dumps LitaAmy.Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything affliated with/created by the WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment),Evanescence,  
  
or anything you recognise in the story.I do own some mary sues and gary stus though.lol.  
  
To clarify,Amy,or Ames,is Lita or Amy Dumas.  
  
Amy Lee (from Evanescence),is Amy Lee.  
  
Pairings:  
  
main~  
  
Amy/Lita-Jeff Hardy  
  
Stephanie McMahon-Chris Irvine/Jericho  
  
Rey Mysterio (Oscar Guirritez,though in this story he's Rey Mysterio)-Amy Lee (Lead vocalist in Evanescence)  
  
Edge/Adam Copeland-Trish Stratus  
  
mentioned~  
  
Matt Hardy-Sable (forgotten what her real name is,rita or something,but she is Sable in the story.)  
  
Summary:When Matt told Lita/Amy he had something important to tell her,he didn't know that when he told her,  
  
he would be making the biggest mistake of his life.Loosely based on the RAW episode when Matt dumps Lita.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: "I can only kiss one ass today, today is not your day, tomorrow doesn't look good either."  
  
Lita,better known to her friends and family as Amy Christine Dumas,Amy, or Ames,sat in her locker room,crying her  
  
heart out.  
  
Memories of Matt and herself ran through her mind...  
  
They used to be so happy...where did they go wrong?  
  
She heard the door swing open.Thinking it was Matt,she jumped to her feet.She was rewarded with a concerned look  
  
from the eyes of none other than Jeff Hardy.  
  
"Ames...what's wrong?" Jeff asked,moving towards her,all thoughts of yelling 'SURPRISE! WE'RE HERE!' ,  
  
gone from his mind.  
  
Amy couldn't speak.She was so overwhelmed with emotion.She just shook her head tearfully.  
  
"Matt." She whispered sadly,as if it explained everything.  
  
"What about Matt?" Jeff asked.No answer.  
  
"Amy...?" Jeff persisted.Still no answer.  
  
Jeff had never seen Amy so upset.He wrapped his arms around her,and she rested her head against his chest.  
  
"SURPRISE! WE'RE-...luchadora,what's wrong?" Rey bounded into the room with his long-time girlfriend Amy Lee,  
  
but soon stopped in his tracks upon seeing Amy sobbing quietly into Jeff's chest.  
  
Adam and Trish ran into the room five seconds later. "Ames,we got here as soon as we could! I could kill Matt for   
  
doing what he did!" Adam said.  
  
"What did he do?" Rey,Jeff and Amy Lee said in unison.  
  
"I'll tell you what he did! He told Ames that he had something important to ask her,he got down on one knee,but  
  
Molly Holly interrupted him..." Trish started.  
  
...It ended up with Molly and Eric wrestling Ames and Matt.When Ames tried to tag Matt,  
  
he backed up and didn't let her tag him in." Adam's eyes flashed angrily as he said this.  
  
"Eric pinned her,then Matt said what he wanted to ask her was how she  
  
could be so selfish.Long story short he dumped her." Trish finished .  
  
Rey and Jeff,who Amy had finally relinquished her hold on,to cry on Trish and Amy Lee's shoulders,both got up,  
  
Rey speaking very fast in spanish,and Jeff using plain english to curse Matt,ran out the door to Matt's locker room.  
  
Ames,whose sobs had nearly subsided,giggled,something not many people could say they had seen her do.  
  
What's so funny Amy?" Adam questioned her.  
  
"Do..Do you know what Rey just said?" Amy Lee laughed.  
  
"What did he say?" Adam persisted.  
  
"He said that he was going to cut Matt's testicles off,dice them,and feed them to Matt's fish,and then he was going to cut   
  
other *ahem* parts off,and give them to Rico to *play* with.Boy,he is one angry mexican." Amy Lee translated,as Ames's  
  
giggles subsided and Trish and Adam started to laugh.  
  
"I better go make sure they don't kill each other." Adam said,standing up.   
  
"Me too." The three girls said, following Adam to Matt's locker room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**In Matt's Locker Room**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the fuck are you doing! Ames was the only one that stuck by you! I didn't,and I'm your brother.She stood by  
  
you no matter what,and she didn't have to.So please,tell me why you threw that away." Jeff damanded.  
  
"It's simple Jeff,she couldn't give me what I wanted most." Matt sneered.  
  
"And what,pray tell,do you want most?" Jeff asked scornfully.  
  
"A child." Matt said simply.  
  
"You fucking idiot.Did you not get *any* of the hints I dropped?" Amy screamed in the doorway,furious at her ex.  
  
"What are you going on about?" Matt asked snidely.  
  
"I'm pregnant! There,I said it! You left your pregnant girlfriend to fend for herself because you thought   
  
she couln't give you children.How ironic." Amy tried to calm herself.  
  
"Amy..." Matt moved towards her,his face softened.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me Matthew! You made the mistake of dumping me on national-no *INTER*National   
  
television,you will have to deal with it." Amy slapped his hand away.  
  
"You didn't mean that.You're not like that.You're too nice..." Matt murmured.  
  
"Well,I can only kiss one ass today,today is not your day,tomorrow doesn't look good either,so just DEAL.WITH.IT!"  
  
Amy puctuated the three words with a poke in Matt's chest.  
  
Adam,Rey and,Jeff,still in shock from Amy's confession,came into action,as Matt tried to raise his hand  
  
to hit Amy.  
  
Jeff grabbed Matt's wrist. "Not a smart move to try and hit her ever,let alone with five of her friends with   
  
her...dick headed,cock sucking,mother fucking..." Amy giggled again,as Adam put his hand over Jeff's mouth.  
  
"That'll do Jeffro." Adam laughed.  
  
Jeff pushed Matt to the floor,and the six of them walked out of Matt's locker room,leaving a cursing Matt behind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please Review!  
  
Also: I promise a longer chapter next.  
  
Also,if anyone is interested in beta-ing this story,please tell me in a review,and leave your email address.  
  
Review.  
  
Now.  
  
Or.  
  
Else.  
  
Do.  
  
It.  
  
Now!  
  
I'll.  
  
Kill.  
  
You!  
  
Just.  
  
Kidding.  
  
But.  
  
Review.  
  
Anyway.  
  
My.  
  
God.  
  
I.  
  
Sound.  
  
Desperate.  
  
Lol.  
  
The next dose of insanity,out in two or three days,when we introduce Chris and Stephanie:  
  
Chapter 2: "Pissing off the whole planet, one person at a time."  
  
'Till then,TTFN (Ta Ta For Now),  
  
TeamExtremeGurl. 


End file.
